Frères de Coeur
by Lavande1
Summary: Une soir un peu arrosée et soudain deux Maraudeurs se rapprochent sensiblement . Est-ce le début d'un couple ? Vous le saurez en lisant !


Frères de cœur .

Slash : Sirius B ./ James P .

Rating : PG-13

-« Sirius , passes-moi une Bière au Beurre , s'te plait . »

-« Encore ? Jamesie tu es déjà soul ! »

-« Remus, je parlais au beau brun à ta droite ... »

-« Moi ? » demanda le 'beau brun' interpellé .

-« Qui d'autre ? Patmol , vieux frère... une autre... »

-« Si t'es sage ... »

Remus se racla bruyamment la gorge .

-« Vous ne croyez pas que a suffit ? »

-« Toi t'as pas assez but , ça se voit ... »

-« Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'être soul pour m'amuser . » claqua le lycanthrope sèchement .

-« Toi , t'_amuser_ ? Tu ne dois pas avoir l même notion d'amusement que moi . »

-« Tiens au fait où es Queudver ? » demanda James , réalisant soudain son absence .

-« Jamesie ... je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure , sa petite amie le réclamait. »

-« Oh le pauvre , manquer toute cette Bière au Beurre . »

-« Oui , manquer une occasion pareille ! Il doit vraiment y tenir . »

Sirius donna une tape amicale à Remus.

-« Allez , amuses-toi un peu . Regardes-toi , tu es jeune , beau , intelligent , gentil , célibataire ... »

-« ...sobre... » marmona Remus .

Sirius ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua sa tirade :

-« ...tu as un petit soucis au niveau de la pleine lune ... mais à part ça ... »

-« Sirius rends-moi service . »

-« Tout ce que tu voudras vieille branche... »

-« Ferme la . »

Le loup-garou se leva et quitta la pièce , furieux. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard puis haussèrent les épaules avec indifférence .Ils se remirent à boire, ayant sûrement pour but de finir la caisse de Bière au Beurre .

Environ cinq bouteilles plus tard , ils étaient en train de somneler, la tête de James contre le torse de Sirius , et l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille . Sirius quant à lui dormait d'un sommeil de bébé , les bras autour de son meilleur ami, la chemise ouverte , découvrant son torse nu et musclé . James reprit conscience de ce qui se passait avec douceur , il se serra contre Sirius, craignant qu'il n'attrape froid sans doute . Ce dernier, soûl comme une barrique confondit James avec une de ses exs et déposa un baiser dans son cou , écartant des cheveux invisibles au passage .

-« Patmol , t'es en train de me faire un suçon ? »

-« Rachel , j'ai mal à la tête , je peux dormir dans ton dortoir cette nuit ? » marmonna Sirius, les lèvres toujours contre la peau de son camarade de chambrée .

-« Sirius ! »

-« Merci mon ange , je serais sage promis ... »

James donna une petite claque son le crâne chevelu de son 'oreiller' et ricana .

-« Aïeuh ! Qui est le traître qui m'as réveillé ?! » demanda le brun avec humeur .

-« Tu comptais peut être me faire un suçon avant de réaliser que je n'étais pas Rachel ? »

-« James ne me dit pas que j'ai ... »

-« Si. »

-« Oh toutes mes excuses mon vieux ! »

-« Pas grave , c'était pas désagréable remarque ... »

-« Sérieusement ? » demanda Sirius sans la moindre gêne .

-« Ouais. »

Sirius , bizarrement , eut envie de répéter l'expérience , cette fois consciemment. Il pencha sa tête à la hauteur du cou du jeune homme dans ses bras puis approcha ses lèvres entrouvertes de sa peau hâlée . Il s'en suivit une longue série de baisers doux et alanguis .

James trop bourré pour en prendre conscience et réagir en conséquence se détendit totalement et eut un soupir de plaisir et de désir mal contenus .

Sirius , encouragé par ce soupir , fit lentement descendre ses baiser vers le buste de Cornedrue . Le rythme cardiaque de ce dernier s'accéléra brutalement, transformant sa molle respiration en un halètement intense et violent. Les baisers se firent plus insistants et plus profonds .

Les mains de Sirius s'activaient , carressant le torse musclé de son partenaire et ses frissons le ravirent .Il ferma les yeux, cherchant des lèvres celles de son soupirant ,il les trouva enfin et les embrassa avec rudesse.

James commençait à caresser le torse dénudé de Sirius quand un cri étouffé leur parvint .

-« Les mecs ! Vous êtes malades !? Vous avez trop bu ou quoi ? »

James cessa immédiatement le baiser et s'écarta vivement de Sirius .

-« Euh , j'ai , euh pété les plombs ... j'étais tellement frustré à cause de Lily tu sais ... »

-« Ah oui . Je comprend , mais quand même ! »

-« Peter , tu ne le répéteras pas hein ? » demanda Sirius les yeux grands ouverts .

-« Non ! Bien sur que non , mais quelqu'un vous a-t-il vus ? Imaginez un peu la rumeur ! »

Les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent avec effarement . Leurs ébats avaient bien durés ½ heure , sinon plus . N'importe qui avait pu les surprendre !

Peter leur souhaita bonne nuit en baillant et monta dans le dortoir avec son insouciance habituelle .

Gênés , les deux amis évitèrent de se regarder , le rouge aux joues . Sirius , comme agacé , brisa la glace .

-« S'cuses-moi Jamesie , j'aurais pas dû . »

-« C'est ma faute aussi tu sais ... »

-« Avec l'alcool et tout ça ... »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent tous deux , l'air penaud , vers leur dortoir .

A mi chemin , pourtant , James se sentit happé dans les bras du brun à ses côtés une fois de plu . Ses lèvres joignirent les siennes vivement se mêlant en un baiser ardent et passionné .

Sirius mit fin à leur baiser avec délicatesse.

-« Sirius ? mais qu'est-ce qui ... »

-« James , je ne suis pas gay , okay ? Mais si je l'étais je voudrais probablement de toi comme âme sœur ... même si d'une certaine manière tu l'es déjà mais pas au plan affectif ... »

Sirius baissa la tête se perdant en des explications confuses .

L'attrapeur vedette des Gryffondor attrapa la main de son frère de sang et la tint contre son cœur .

-« Sirius , je te confierais ma vie s'il le faudrait et de même pour mon cœur ... » il s'interrompit presque douloureusement , « Allons dormir maintenant , okay ? » acheva-t-il .

Sirius hocha la tête et sentit James déposer un baiser sur sa tempe .

Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir , leurs cœurs battant au rythme de leur amitié indestructible ...

Fini ! Alors ... vous en pensez quoi de ce couple d'un soir ?

Encore une fic que j'ai écrit aux alentours de 00h00 , loll ...

Bizzz

Lavande


End file.
